


fallen star

by whimsicalMelancholy



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hurt, M/M, gratuitous star metaphors, idk what's going on here but it sure is a lot, lots of angel references, no there is no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMelancholy/pseuds/whimsicalMelancholy
Summary: akira hangs out at ryo's place and wonders if he can catch a star out of the sky.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	fallen star

**Author's Note:**

> hehe. enjoy

he sometimes hangs out at ryo's place, not with much reason. just because he feels like it. ryo doesn't seem to mind, so he stays. 

"do you ever wonder if stars have feelings?" akira asks, flipped upside down next to ryo on his expensive couch. ryo continues to type on his laptop, seemingly unperturbed by the kind of question akira would ask as a kid. 

"don't be ridiculous, akira. of course they don't. they're nothing more than large balls of gas scattered throughout the universe." ryo explains coolly, unbreaking in his concentration. "they’re not human, therefore they have no feelings." 

akira furrows his eyebrows and pouts at how realistic ryo always is. he'd like to think stars have feelings. wouldn't that be poetic, huh? could he catch one, talk to it, love it the same as it does him? 

he sometimes fantasizes that in another world, another life it could be possible, that maybe there's more to the universe than people would realize. 

even a hopeless romantic like akira knows that's not real, not a chance. but he ponders to himself still. 

he does think that there's something else, like maybe a god, heaven, angels. 

he dreams of them sometimes. 

of the world being set ablaze with heavenly, paralyzing light. something relentlessly beautiful, engulfing the earth with its lustrous shine.

he sees creatures descending from the glowing sky, like drops of sunlight. they blind him with their radiance, and he can't tear his eyes away. 

there's one always angel, beautiful in an unholy way at the forefront, and akira feels drawn to this glorious child of god for reasons he can't discern, despite the tears tracking their way down his face. 

the dreams feel more and more real by the passing day, making akira wonder if it'll all become true. 

of course they won't be. the things akira dreams are as made up and fanciful as the rabbit in the moon. it would be ridiculous, he tells himself, pulling back into reality. 

he stares at ryo, the afternoon sun landing gently on his golden hair and forming a ring of light around his head. 

he looks like an angel, a day star, brilliant, determined, prepared to defy god without a second thought. 

what would this angel defect from the ring of heaven for, akira wonders? to explore the grassy green, the deep blue of the world with his own two feet? to live amongst the mortals and enjoy their company? 

perhaps because he's tasted love? 

'what good would loving a human do?' akira can hear ryo saying if akira had asked this question. always the cynical one, akira thinks. 

"you've been sitting here like that for quite some time," ryo says, startling akira out of his thoughts. "surely you're uncomfortable by now." 

akira shakes his head but takes a moment to stretch anyway. 

"i see. it's starting to get late, shouldn't you be getting home soon?" 

"actually," akira blurts out without thinking. "can i stay with you tonight? don't feel like going all the way back." 

ryo pauses for a moment, imperceptible to anyone but akira. 

"i need to get some more work done and get good rest tonight and i can't have you and your snoring causing a ruckus, unfortunately." 

"that's totally fine," akira says immediately, somehow a little bit disappointed. "you're always busy, huh?" 

"plenty to do, not enough time to do it." ryo muses, never looking up from his laptop. "maybe some other time." 

"yeah," akira mumbles dejectedly before trudging out the door. "some other time." 

the stars seem a little more out of reach tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sure none of you recognize me because i made a massive jump in fandoms but hello hello i'm back!! it's been like three years since i uploaded something here apparently? inch resting. i just didn't write anything for the longest time then i watched devilman crybaby and i came back to life because i would die for ryokira. one of my top four ships  
> yes all of my stuff is in lowercase. no i will not change it. no i will not explain why. no it is not because i wrote one thing in lowercase once for the ~emotional effect~ and then just never went back. yes it is.  
> anyway i have more devilman crybaby fics to publish sometime eventually none of which are beta'd because why would they be. i write little bastard sentences with my little bastard hands and make them everyone else's problem. if you can't read it that's on you. i'm working on two right now and there are two more that are ready to publish they probably just need some touching up cus they were done last year or something. i also have a great pretender fic in the works!  
> anyway anyway please look forward to more from me! comments and kudos and the like are all appreciated ´˘` ♡♡


End file.
